


Dancing In The Dark

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the second I do I know that we'll be through, I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you, he suspects a thing though I wish he didn't do, I'm not gonna teach him how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Dark

"Meryl please...."

"No. Tessa... just leave me alone."

Meryl had pulled away from Tessa for the third time that practice, refusing to so much as talk about how things had become so strained between them. There had been a time she loved Tessa, if she was honest she still did. She didn't want to talk to Tessa about what had changed, she knew what it was. She had dated the coach's son for so long, Tessa having left him. That had made life a lot harder for her and, if Meryl was honest, she hated it. When Tessa had begun to pester her she had pushed the girl away. She knew Tessa had heard of the break-up and yet, she didn't need to talk about it. She also knew that Tessa wanted to date Charlie someday and, she hated it, she had always hoped she had a chance. Not with Charlie, that would have made life far too confusing, but Tessa... Tessa had always held her interest. 

"Meryl."

"Tessa... stop following me."

"No, Meryl.... please... stop running away from me."

"Why? So you can laugh at me?"

"About what?"

"You know what."

"Meryl... would you look at me for once.."

"No. Go chase Charlie... like always."

Tessa had moved to pull Meryl back, pushing her against the wall, and kissing her, fiercely. 

"You done being so damn American? I don't want Charlie... I want you. He's just... cover."


End file.
